


the game they played

by thetasteoflies



Series: kay's zutara one-shots: smut [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Katara, F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, day 3: fanart, this is steamy, zkfaw 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetasteoflies/pseuds/thetasteoflies
Summary: This was the game they played.This year, like every other year, Zuko lingered a moment too long in her doorway when he bid Katara goodnight. This year, like every other year, Zuko watched Katara with an increasing intensity that made her squirm.She never knew what was behind that heated gaze. She was too afraid to ask. Too afraid to release the floodgates. Too afraid to stoke the fire that burned within her because it was already nearly all-consuming. All it would take was one slip of her carefully curated self-control and she would be his.This was the game they played.for zkfaw 2020 day 3: fanartthis is inspired bythis amazing pieceby@favlie.go check out all her stuff!
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: kay's zutara one-shots: smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112996
Comments: 20
Kudos: 176





	the game they played

**Author's Note:**

> Friends, please start your engines. Because this goes from 0 to 100 real quick. 😏

* * *

* * *

This was the game they played:

The Fire Lord greeted the Southern Water Tribe Ambassador to the Fire Nation on the docks as he had done every year at their annual meeting. The Fire Lord showed the Ambassador to her room as he did every year. The Fire Lord provided the Ambassador with an itinerary of meetings and dinners as he did every year.

This was the game they played.

This year, like every other year, Zuko lingered a moment too long in her doorway when he bid Katara goodnight. This year, like every other year, Zuko watched Katara with an increasing intensity that made her squirm.

She never knew what was behind that heated gaze. She was too afraid to ask. Too afraid to release the floodgates. Too afraid to stoke the fire that burned within her because it was already nearly all-consuming. All it would take was one slip of her carefully curated self-control and she would be his.

This was the game they played.

She told herself she would behave. She told herself that she wouldn’t go looking for him in the middle of the night. She told herself she would be the picture of professionalism and diplomacy and nothing more. She told herself that she would keep her head down, avoid his eyes, avoid situations where she might be alone with him, avoid the temptation of him.

Katara told herself these things.

Katara was a liar.

This was the game they played.

This was their fifth year of doing this – their fifth year of dancing around each other, each orbiting some unknown, unacknowledged desire, its pull stronger than gravity and just as essential.

She barely made it through the first day of meetings. The years had worn her down and every time he looked in her direction or said her name or even breathed, another piece of her resolve fell away.

Zuko caught her staring. But he was as much a veteran of this game that they had been playing as she was. He didn’t smile or quirk an eyebrow or give her any such simple satisfaction. Instead he dragged a heated gaze up and down her body and let it settle on her lips. A tiny whimper escaped her. He should have been too far away to hear it, but he looked smug as he tore his eyes away from her.

When their final meeting ended, she was the first one up. She made a beeline for the door. “Katara,” he had called after her. She darted from the meeting room, pretending not to have heard him. She made it halfway down a dark hallway before he called her again. “Katara,” came his voice behind her. She sped up, frantic for more than a few reasons, not least of which she had no idea where she was going.

He caught up to her quickly and grabbed her hand, spinning her to face him.

“What is it with you?” he demanded.

“Me?!” she countered. “What is it with you?”

“I’m not the one running away right now,” he reminded her. He stepped toward her, invading her space.

She let him.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” It wasn’t a question. “Why?” Also not a question – rather, five years crammed into a single word.

“Zuko…” she started. But she had no idea how she would finish that sentence.

“Katara.” He said her name and it was a complete sentence.

But this was their game. It was an endless buildup. A never-ending stream of “Does he?” “Will she?” “Did he just…?” “Did she mean that?” This was their game and they were both professionals. Professionals at their jobs. And professionals at their game. Katara reminded herself of this fact and scolded herself. _He’s just playing the game,_ she told herself.

But then, Zuko broke the rules of the game. He was suddenly close, so close, too close. Katara watched him bring a hand up and felt it scorch a path along her collarbone, up her neck, before tangling itself in her hair.

“Tell me if I’m wrong,” he said and gave her absolutely no time to respond before he kissed her hungrily.

Katara knew what she was supposed to do here. According to the rules of the game, she was supposed to stiffen, squeak in surprise, pull away, look embarrassed.

But she did none of those things. She felt none of those things.

Instead, she made up a new rule: give what you get.

And so, she did. She gave him exactly what he gave her. She surged up into him, kissing him with an intensity that might have frightened her only moments ago. But, now? Now it felt necessary and more than necessary. Now it felt like it was all she could do.

“Come with me,” he said into her mouth.

They stumbled into his room, still connected, each unwilling to relinquish even an inch of the ground they had gained. Clothes were ripped off, a crown discarded, hair pulled out of stiff styles until all that remained was the heat of their naked bodies against each other.

Zuko dragged them to the bed, his hands roaming along every bit of Katara that he could reach. He trailed a line down her neck, down her spine until his hands came to rest at the small of her back. He pulled her down onto his lap, her knees straddling him. She could feel him, all of him, every part of him that she had ever imagined. All of that was here, now, pressed against her. Real, warm, and seemingly just as invested as she was.

But she had to be sure.

Pause the game.

“Are you sure?” She placed a hand beneath his chin and lifted his head to meet her gaze.

“I’ve never been anything but sure about you.” He looked back at her, openly, honestly and there was no play, no lie, no trick to his words. But there was desire and fire in his eyes.

She knew that feeling all too well. The clash of pure love and heated lust. She was both. They were both. But, right now? Right now, one won out over the other.

He dug his fingers into her, grasping at the back of her thighs and pulling her down to grind her hips into his. She let out a small gasp when she felt the hard length of him pressing against her. “Let me show you how sure I am.” His words were a soft request, but his touch was a demand. He lifted his hips once, twice and she could feel him, hot, hard, and so insistent beneath her. She tipped her head back and gave up, gave in, gave herself over to him.

Play the game.

“Yes,” she breathed and that was all he needed.

He buried his face between her breasts and lavished each with adoration. He slipped a hand between them and let it innocently travel across her skin, then less innocently down her body, and then not innocently at all, dipping between her legs. He took her nipple into his mouth at the same moment he pushed a finger inside her. She rocked against him, moaning low and chasing the sensation of him. He curled his finger forward and she jolted.

“Not good?” he questioned. “Or really good?”

“Really good.” She repositioned herself. “Do that again.” He did and it sent a shock up her spine. She forced herself to stay in place this time. She kissed down his neck as he added another finger and pumped them in and out of her at a maddeningly slow pace.

“Zuko,” she whined. It was a whole sentence. It was her whole game.

“Katara,” he said back. It was a question. It was his next move.

She cupped his face in both hands and drew him to her. She kissed him long and deep and moaned into his mouth when he tilted his hips up so she could feel the tip of his cock at her entrance. Their kiss fell apart when he pressed himself up and up and she could just begin to feel his cock entering her.

His hands moved to support her weight as she sunk herself onto him. He stayed still; his hands were steady around her hips. The only part of him that moved was his mouth as he murmured her name over and over.

The game changed.

She rocked against him slowly, guided only by the pleasure of his cock moving inside her. He groaned low and deep, letting her set the pace. She moved up and down, circled her hips and quickly found that he liked it when she flexed forward and clenched herself around him. She could feel his cock twitch inside her and, encouraged, she raised herself up slow and deliberate. She dragged a hand through his hair and weaved the silky strands between her fingers as she combed through it. She kissed his forehead, down his nose, his cheeks, the line of his jaw, occasionally lowering herself slightly to tease just the sensitive head of his cock with her warmth.

“Ka…” he begged as she lowered herself onto him once more, “…tara.” His eyes slipped closed.

She curled a hand around his neck and whispered, “Please.” She kissed him again, pushing her tongue against the seam of his lips until he opened for her. And when she slipped her tongue into his mouth, he thrust his cock deeper in her until her sharp intake of breath interrupted their kiss.

“Fuck,” she drawled. “There. Right there.”

The game was easy when there were instructions.

Zuko fucked up into her, watching her face to know when he hit that perfect spot and lingering there longer each time he did. He let his hand wander its way back down to her clit and waited until her face twisted in pleasure with a particularly good thrust before he stroked her there lightly.

Katara jolted again but returned to him almost instantly.

“Again. Please, again.” Her voice was breathless and wrecked and her wish was undeniable.

He did as she asked.

Again.

And again.

And again until she was clenching so tight around him that he was about to break – about to beg her for release – when her moans suddenly stopped and she was nothing but tightly coiled tension.

Her mind was singular when she came – there was only one thought, only one name, the name of the game she’d been playing – “Zuko,” she cried out as the wave of her orgasm crashed over her.

He followed her barely a second later, pushed over the edge not only by the feeling of her fluttering around him but by the sound of his name on her lips. The sound of his name tinged by her pleasure.

This was the new game they played. A game with two players. Perhaps a cooperative game. She wasn’t sure yet. It was one that she would need more practice in.

But, spirits, how she wanted to get good at it.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyyyyyyy 🤘🏻
> 
> a very happy zkfaw to you all. 
> 
> thank you so much @favlie for letting me be inspired by your beautiful art. you captioned your piece, "she always liked to play with fire 🔥🔥🔥" and that of course sent me on this journey. 
> 
> i hope i did it some justice.
> 
> tysm [aj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajstyling) for beta'ing!!!
> 
> let me know what you thought!  
> leave a comment!  
> ❤️🧡💛  
> -kay


End file.
